Unknown Feeling
by KatherineTheAverage
Summary: Harry has this little problem that turned into a BIG problem after the boy-who-couldn't-mind-his-own-business stumbled across something late at night in an unused class room. And now he's feeling something. But he doesn't know what. One shot. Slash. Smuttyy.


**Unkown Feeling**

 **Harry has this little problem, that turned into a big problem and he is feeling . . .** ** _something_** **because of this little/big problem and it all stemmed from one eventful late night stroll.**

The Hogwarts library grandfather clock chimed 3 times, announcing the late hour of the evening to the lone wizard studying at one of the dusty single desks, located in the far corner of the library.

Dragging his sharp fingers across his scalp, the dark haired wizard lets out an exasperated sigh before letting his head drop loudly onto the open book spread across his desk.

A book titled: _Introduction to Emotions: What are Feelings?_

 _This is exasperating_. _I still don't know anything._

Harry feels … _something_.

But, he doesn't really know _exactly_ what it is.

He's tried everything.

Hogwarts library has seen more of the wizard in the last 6 six weeks then the previous six years.

Madam Hooch, the retired Quidditch instructor and secret Elite Witches and Wizards Therapist, has her Thursday evening appointments blocked out under the name HJP.

 _She certainty turned herself around._ Harry only admits under painful scrutinization that he actually _enjoys_ Hooch's soothing tones and the grubby apartment she masquerades as an office.

Even Harry's friends have been exhausted to the point of frustration, with a touch of fascination – what indeed has sparked a fire inside the boy that has been so _empty_ since the eradication of his Mortal Enemy?

Harry ignores their subtle curiosity.

It would not do if the entire Hogwarts cohort discovered Harry's . . . little _problem._

 _Merlin, Hermione would have a fucking field day._

Harry felt a shiver run the course of his body.

The little problem has been reoccurring for the last six years of his abysmal school career. A problem that breathes and speaks and makes Harry loose a little bit of his mind every time they cross paths.

Which is _daily_.

The _problem_ is the root of the unknown feeling and Harry would like nothing more than to vanquish the annoyance on the spot then proceed to oblivate himself.

Because the little problem turned into a _big_ problem, just over six weeks ago.

Harry had been minding his own business, snooping around the halls at odd hours. It was actually the night terrors that woke him, but he'd never admit that.

Whilst wondering, he accidentally stumbled upon an open class room with soft candle light flickering out of it.

Lately, Harry was eternally bored and to cure the mundane he had a taken a morbid fascination with other people.

 _I'm not like them. I don't understand them. I want to be like them. I want to understand them._

If he was being totally honest, that night he was hopping to catch somebody in a compromising situation and so later he could exploit it to his own satisfaction.

Harry scoffed.

 _They say I'm getting a touch sadistic but I don't see it._

Sneaking up the the cracked door, the wizard who-wouldn't-mind-his-own-business peaked into the class room and felt his knees buckle.

The old saying be careful what you wish for was becoming ever apparent in Harry's fucked up life.

It was seriously erotic.

Two beautiful _male_ bodies bent in an obscene position, moving sensually against one another in a fast rhythm.

The desk they were using was covered in clear bodily fluids, their crumbled clothes discarded around their legs.

Harry was positioned behind them. His vision of the taller male's back was unperturbed, and Harry could fucking _count_ the meaty lines of every single muscle. The way the sweat rolled and curved to the landscape of that very beautiful back was lewd, dripping into the waist band of his school pants the boy obviously hadn't been bothered to remove completely.

And some how that had done things to Harry's head.

 _Had they been in such a rush of passion?_

Harry felt his blood rushing north and south. His face turned beet red and his heart pounded in time with a Bach Piano score.

The sounds reached his ears and Harry _swore_ he was going to come right on the spot.

The taller male then picked up one of the legs of his partner to change the angle of his … _ministrations_ and quickened his thrusts. The moans became louder but somehow Harry could only hear the taller male's soft grunts and groans.

Harry crossed his legs in frustration, feeling more than a hint of arousal.

 _Who were these students? More importantly who is he?_

Harry felt the urge to know, felt an urge for the taller male to turn around and take him too. To bend him across his lap and spank the boredom right out of the dark haired wizard.

The thought alone had let a small whimper escape between his lips before he could catch himself.

But it wasn't quiet enough and the tall beautiful boy turned around mid fuck to stare directly into Harry's eyes.

And ..

"D-raaaco."

The male beneath Harry's _number one menace_ came with startling force before crumpling in on himself, seemingly passing out with the wave of his orgasm.

Draco, for now Harry recognised him, had dropped his partner in an uncaring heap, not breaking the eye contact with Harry and strode up to the door.

Before Harry could realise what was about to happen and fucking _run,_ Draco had dragged him into the room by his face.

"Potter." Husky and grainy and deep.

And oh my _fucking_ god.

Before he could stop himself Harry had his face mushed up against Draco's in a sloppy desperate kiss with tongue and teeth and saliva.

 _And holy heck was he turned on._

" _Potter?"_ Husky and . . .confused?

Harry opened his eyes, remembered reality, pushed away _his number one annoyance_ and _ran._

That had been six weeks ago and Harry could not for the life of him stop thinking about that damn back, those damn eyes and everything attached to them.

This was his _big_ problem.

Draco was fucking everywhere.

He was at the top table of Hogwarts, sitting with the headmaster as one of the 4 prefects so Harry had to stare at him at every _fucking meal_ and pretend he _wasn't_ thinking what he _wa_ s thinking about when the sausages and eggs arrive.

HE was in every single one of Harry's classes and he occupied every single conscious and unconscious thought Harry had.

This was the unknown feeling.

Lust? Originally, yes. But it was more than that.

Harry was fucking _captivated_ by the infuriating blonde.

He was legitimately _this_ close to taking photos of Draco's smile.

The dark haired wizard just about _molested_ the blonde when he spotted him napping in the courtyard, alone and defenceless.

Let alone that one fucking time the heavens decided to open up, during _July for Fucks sake,_ and soak Draco's white school issued shirt, sticking it to every plane and curve of that delicious _infuriating_ back.

Harry glanced a nipple and had to excuse himself to bash his overheated lustful head up against a brick wall.

Which leads him to now. His overheated lustful head planted face first into a book written by a mundane therapist who broke up with his husband in 1708 and decided to write about it in the most mundane theoretical way _ever_.

"Potter."

 _Ugh. Now I'm fucking hallucinating his voice._

Harry groaned and shoved his face deeper into the book-that-bores-people-to-tears.

Harry felt something tickle the back of his neck.

Two hands pressed on either side of his face, visible through messy black hair. Suddenly a warm chest was pressed up against the length of his curved back. Not a minute micro bit of space between them.

" Ah, _Introduction to Emotions: What are Feelings?_ A captivating read if I don't say so myself."

Harry wasn't that imaginative.

Springing up he wacked his head back into the assumed forehead of his molester. Two strong arms wrapped around his chest trapping his swinging fists to his side.

"FUCK." Harry yelped in frustration.

"I intend to if you'd just stay still for two seconds _Merlin_ , Potter." Draco's arms tightened in response to Harry's reaction to that sentence. "I said quit squirming for two seconds."

Slowly, the sentence processed through Harry's brain, finally hitting the him in the centre of his consciousness.

"What?" Harry breathed out the question. Daring Draco to take it back. The arms loosened minutely and turned the dark wizard around in tight circle.

And there he was.

Harry's _big_ problem.

His face, his chest, the stark sharpness of his K9 teeth, everything was simply amazing. Amazing. But what was even better was that desperate hungry look reflected in the blonde's gaze, in his his stance, his expression, the way his sharp fingers dug into Harry's sensitive flesh.

It was everything.

And so Harry's brain short-circuited.

Draco smiled. "That's better," removing one arm and bringing up his hand to grasp Harry's hanging Jaw. "Now listen to me carefully Potter. You are going to be a good boy and I am going to fuck you right up against this desk then later, you and I are going to talk." The blazing liquid magnum of Draco's Eyes left harry useless.

"huh." Intelligent response from an intelligent guy.

"No. Say yes Draco." Draco tutted

"Yes Draco." It was just a whisper but Harry felt it shake the blonde from his toes to his shoulders.

Two strong hands grabbed Harry's hips and lifted him up on to the desk before pressing close and shoving his tongue as far into Harry's mouth as he could.

And Harry was a mess again, he felt his arms wrap as far around the back of the blonde as he could manage. Grasping at all the covered skin, desperately wanting more.

To feel more.

Draco was tearing at clothes until Harry was left in nothing but his oversized sleep shirt, socks and underpants.

Harry knew he looked desperate and slutty. His hard on was pressed right up against Draco's and he was proud to see the blonde was just as effected.

Smirking, the taller boy reached down to palm his dick.

"Who would have guessed, the boy-who-lived is actually the boy-who-lived-to-be-fucked?"

 _oh god_. Harry threw back his head against the book shelf. _That feels so good._

Draco made quick work of his underpants, flinging the offensive material away before fervently looking at the state of Harry's aroused cock.

'Aren't you just an eager little slut."

The blonde sinfully stuck his fingers into Harry's mouth.

"Prepare my fingers for you."

Harry obediently sucked and slicked up those sinfully long digits, moaning at the thought about where they were going to be placed into next.

Sure enough they found Harry's hole, circling it with increasing pressure before finally, _finally_ entering.

"oh God yes. You are so tight."

Ugh.

Slowly Draco set up a rhythm, impatiently kissing Harry from time to time while he finger fucked him. Scissoring deeper and deeper, gradually picking up pace and adding finger after finger.

Harry felt himself getting hotter and hotter and the only thing he could think about was Draco's back and how Draco was still pretty much dressed and that is _totally_ unfair.

'Get it off. _Please_ get it off. Draco."

"What do you want Potter? Tell me what you need."

"Take your shirt off. Please please"

Chuckling, Draco removed his fingers and stripped, again leaving his unbuckled pants on.

Harry growled and attacked.

Thrusting his hands underneath pants and underpants, seeking out the cock he knew was waiting for him.

"Yesss." Draco hissed when finally, Harry Had his fingers wrapped around that beautiful dick.

Giving it a quick few tugs whilst also shoving his tongue as far into Draco's soft mouth as he could, Harry deemed they were ready to begin the real fun.

He leaned back so he was lying, with his legs spread and his hands behind his head, the very picture of erotic submission.

Draco froze, knees on either side of the smaller wizard's hips.

"Come." Harry whispered.

And suddenly Draco was there and everywhere and Harry felt the head of that beautiful cock pressing up against his ready hole. And Harry was ready and this was it and _finally after 6 fucking weeks_ \- "Do you want to know something Potter?"

"Ugh, tell me whatever you want just stick your cock into me already."

"That night you saw me."

Suddenly that image of Draco fucking another person flashed before Harry's eyes and he felt a tug of annoyance in his belly.

"If you're so eager to remember that night, why don't you go find him instead?"

Draco grabbed Harry before he could run away, forcefully planting him back onto the desk.

"I'm not finished telling you Potter."

He leaned in close, letting wisps of his hair drag across Harry's super sensitive flushed skin.

" I was thinking about you. The. Whole. Time."

And god, Harry tried to contain his moan, he really fucking did.

And then Draco's blunt cock head slipped past Harry's tight hole and into his ass.

And god, Harry didn't try to contain his moan. The boy was huge and wonderful and he . . . wasn't moving?

"Draco?"

"Mmm" The blonde pressed his forehead against the smaller wizards.

"Draco fucking fuck me alre-"

Draco pulled out and slammed back in and Harry could see stars.

A couple more experimental thrusts and changed angles and all of a sudden Harry was screaming.

"There it is." Leaning down Draco fisted a hand into the back of Harry's hair then pushed the back of Harry's thigh with the other, so his knee pressed up against his shoulder. Then he really started to fuck him. Staring straight into Harry's eyes, faces just inches apart.

Relentlessly and passionately. Harry thought he was going to die or he was already dead. It didn't even fucking matter he was in heaven.

And suddenly it was too much and Harry was hurtling towards his climax.

"Holy fuc-k Huh, Drac- o ugh. Oh god."

And then he was flung over the edge. And his whole body was strung tight then released over and over again.

A few seconds later he felt Draco stiffen against him, and Harry quickly dragged his mouth across the taller boys, almost so he could eat the sounds right out of him.

Draco collapsed atop him in a boneless satisfied heap, hands cradled around Harry's face, lightly tracing the curves.

And it was beautiful and fulfilling.

And passionate and _why_ was he sounding like a _girl_?

Draco was probably only doing this because he was bored.

Just like how Harry was.

God that sent a pang of something down Harry's throat.

Disgusted with himself and his _emotions_ Harry tried to push the sated blonde away from his heated body.

"Get off me."

"No." Draco snuggled closer into Harry's chest, snaking one arm behind his head the other trapping Harry's hand against his lips.

"I'm serious."

"NO!"

"Draco, for fucks sake."

"No. You're mine now. Shut up"

"Drac-" Harry pushed minutely against the blondes chest.

Draco lethargically lifted up and away from Harry. Staring sleepily into the disgruntled smaller wizard's eyes he spoke in that deep post sex voice that Harry had been fantasying about for weeks on end. "I've waited 6 fucking years for this. I will not let you kill my post fuck buzz because you are being a _brat_. So Sit here and let me _love_ you for fucks sake. We will talk later."

Harry froze.

"Huh."

"What do yah mean huh? Can't you shut up for 5 mins. " The blonde was already half asleep.

"Its nothing, Malfoy."

Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and pushed his head onto his chest, kissing the top of his forehead.

 _Love_.

 _That's_ what that feeling was.

Slipping into a light sleep, Harry couldn't help feeling just a little bit excited for the future.

The Hogwarts library grandfather clock chimes 5 times, announcing the late hour of the evening to the couple snuggled and sated atop one of the dusty single desks, located in the far corner of the dark library.


End file.
